


SWING

by ofreverentia



Series: INKTOBER 2019 [9]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Back and forth. Back and forth.





	SWING

_ Back and forth. Back and forth. _

Yuzuru swings his legs back and forth as he sits on the high chair on the balcony overlooking the cricket field in the club. He has a break between his stroking and jump training and today he is not allowed to exhaust himself with off-ice exercises before. 

_ Back and forth. Back and forth. _

His legs swing as his eyes follow the game going on in front of him, the sun shining on his head making him feel warm though the temperatures have dropped a bit at the end of August. Autumn classic is now a week behind him and he wonders what he should do to prepare better for his first Grand Prix assignment.

_ Back and forth. Back and forth. _

He hears the sound of a chair being pulled out on his left, someone sitting down, the smell of fresh coffee filling his nostrils, a hint of Sandalwood in the air.

_ Back and forth. Back and forth. _

He swings his legs as the motion calms him down, though not as much the warm hand that reaches for his and squeezes it on the small space between them.

_ Back and forth. Back and forth. _

Yuzuru forgets about training, smiling to himself, squeezing the hand in return.


End file.
